Smashing Blue
by blueyedluv
Summary: The sequel to my much loved Amor Vincit Omnia. I hope you R&R cause I love it. Houron. LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: YAY! I'm back and loving it. I hit a hard writer's block and up until now, haven't been writing at all. I started to write again and voila! I was back in the game. Anyways, I hope you like my sequel because after I'm done with this, I'm going to start another topic. I've been writing a lot of Harry Potter and Fruits Basket fanfiction lately and that just seems to be my click. After Hugh Laurie won his Grammy, I decided to kidnap him. He's hiding in my closet as you read this. I'm not letting him out and you can't make me! The show doesn't belong to me. But that's next!_

* * *

"Yes mom. No mom, we're going to have a few days off. Yes mom, we'll be visiting you for the weekend. Yes, I am aware that we need to be over at your house by five tomorrow for dinner. The twins are very excited, yes. Okay… okay, mom? Yeah, I have to go. Bedtime, yes. Okay mom, see you tomorrow. Yeah, bye."

House hung up the phone and leaned back into the pillow with a sigh.

"That was pretty fast."

He turned his attention to Allison. She was putting a few things into a duffel bag at the end of the bed. Shaking her hair out of her face, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? She wouldn't stop talking. We're going to see her tomorrow anyways. Jeez."

"She's your mom, Greg."

"And we're going to see her tomorrow so it's not like I'm missing anything. Not like now."

He noticed that she shook her head at this statement.

"You have a one track mind."

He grinned. "And?"

She tossed the bag onto the pile of luggage and crawled onto the bed next to him.

"And that's a bad thing when we have two four year olds across the hall."

A year ago, House had gone out and bought a house for his growing family. Four bedrooms, one with a master bathroom, two bathrooms, a dining room, kitchen, a huge living room, and a huge backyard. As thanks, Allison had helped him thourghly break in the hot tub.

He just smiled at her.

"Just lock the door."

"You know we can't do that. Remember last time?"

They hadn't locked the door and Emma had wandered in while they were in the middle of…something. A quick explanation that mommy had lost the remote and a gentle shove back to bed was in order. They had locked the door the next night only to be interrupted by banging on the door. Nathaniel was throwing up.

"They're not sick though."

He leaned over and kissed her and she sighed into his mouth. He pulled away and gave her a look.

She shifted her eyes to the doorway. "We have company."

He looked towards the doorway and sat up a little straighter. Emma was staring at them, a thumb in her mouth; she hadn't managed to break the habit yet. Her back-length reddish brown hair was in piggy tails and her pajamas hung loosely. She hated restricting things. Nathaniel stood slightly behind her. He was the older of the two but mostly followed Emma around because she was the one who voiced everything. His hair was just like House's and he loved to dress like daddy.

"Hey kiddos."

Emma moved her bright blue doe eyes towards him. "We can't sleep. Can we sleep with you?"

Allison smiled.

"Remember the rules for sleeping with daddy and I?"

"Don't kick daddy's leg," Emma recited.

"Or?"

Nathaniel smiled. "Or dad kicks ours."

House nodded.

"Okay, get up here before I come to my senses."

The twins crawled up between the two and snuggled under the covers. He looked over them to Ally when she shut off the light and settled down.

"More, huh?"

She just smiled and put her head down.

More.

* * *

_Please read and review and I'll read and write. Any suggestions are nice too. And I like flattery. **Hits Hugh Laurie with a pillow to keep him lying down.** What? You didn't see anything!_


	2. Chapter 2

"MY BABIES!"

House's mom bolted down the front stairs and grabbed the twins into her arms. House smirked at Allison.

"I used to be her baby."

Allison grinned.

"You still are a baby."

House pouted. "Does this mean I get to play with mommy later?"

Allison laughed and gave him a kiss.

"Only if you're a good boy."

"Oh, I'll be good alright."

Grandma looked over at them and frowned at the make-out fest.

"Okay, okay. Keep it G for the little ones."

House pulled away from Allison.

"What fun is that?"

His mother raised an eyebrow.

"The sooner the bags are put away the sooner you get to eat."

House grabbed some of the bags and went for the House with the speed he normally reserved for dodging Cuddy. Cameron just rolled her eyes and grabbed the remaining bags, following her bolting husband. Grandma just smiled at Allison.

"Hello dear. My son behaving alright?"

"Does he ever?"

Grandma nodded.

"Good point."

Ten minutes later they were all sitting around the kitchen table eating chicken, mashed potatoes, carrots, and milk. The twins were making a mess, which Grandma was quick to clean up. Grandpa just shook his head and winked at Allison.

"They remind me a lot of Greg when he was younger."

House frowned.

"I was never that messy."

Grandpa looked over at him.

"I remember-"

House sighed and Allison leaned forward, smiling.

"I remember when you decided to make a smoothie and put all the fruit in the blender. Then, without putting the top on, pressed puree."

House speared a carrot.

"There wasn't that much of a mess."

"Grape juice stains!"

Grandma looked over at Allison.

"What are the kids into now?

Allison smiled.

"Nathaniel is learning how to play the piano from Greg."

"Really?"

About six months ago, House had been playing a few classical pieces on the piano when Nathaniel crawled onto the piano bench next to him.

"_Teach me how to play, daddy."_

House had pulled him onto his lap (weight on his goods leg), showed him where to place his hands, and showed him how to play the Rugrats intro that he loved so much. When Nathaniel had picked it up in two tries, House taught him the beginning to a much harder piece. Nathaniel got that one too. House and Allison woke up the next morning to Nathaniel playing the more difficult piece over and over again. It was one thing to play the piece right away but another for a young child to remember it the next day. Deciding that he had talent, House immediately began teaching him how to read music and how to play the sheet music. His son was a prodigy and he was going to make sure that he was trained properly.

Grandma smiled. "And Emma?"

"Emma is in a junior lacrosse team. Greg wanted to make sure that Emma's competitive nature was put towards something productive instead of kicking his piano all the time to get Nathaniel's attention."

About the same time that Nathaniel had discovered the piano, Emma had crawled up onto the couch next to House while he was screaming foul at the lacrosse game on TV. She tugged on the end of his shirt and loudly _told_ him to explain it to her. After reminding her that you're supposed to ask for things instead of demand them, he gave in and explained the basic rules. She was surprisingly quick to pick it up and at the end of the game, she turned her bright blue eyes up towards him and –

"_Daddy? Can I play the game like the people on TV? Pretty pleeeeeeeease?"_

A quick trip to the sports store had been made and less then 24 hours later, Emma was happily playing catch with House… who was sitting in a chair of course. Cameron thought it was cute to no end that the children seemed to take after him in so many ways. The children took after her too but it was much more subtle. Nathaniel seemed to have her love of books and the quiet. He sometimes only sat in his room in the dark listening to classical music. Very eerie for a child but completely normal since he was trying to pick out the notes. It had gotten to the point where if he recognized a certain set of notes in a row, he could go to the piano and play it. Emma was her child in every way. Even though she was loud, she often apologized for things that were an accident even though she didn't have to. She also had the ability to charm her father, just as Cameron did. There was no doubt about it who these children's parents were.

She was pushed from her thoughts as House's hand found hers. Five years and they were still going strong. He smirked at her and she knew what he was thinking about. Yesterday, they had brought the children to the daycare on the second floor and not more than an hour after dropping them off, both of their pagers had went off. Rushing upstairs while expecting a disaster, they had been astounded to find out that it was the _day-care lady_ and not the children who had been crying. The children had terrorized the poor woman because she wouldn't let them run inside. While Allison was quick to chastise them for not behaving and disturbing mommy and daddy at work, House had just stood back and grinned proudly. Behind her back when he thought that she wasn't looking, he gave each of the kids a thumbs up. The day care lady had almost keeled over at his expression. His attitude was reincarnated all right.

"So when will we be able to expect more grand-children?"

House choked on his potatoes and took a sip of water to clear his throat, shaking his head.

"MOM! Are you all trying to gang up on me? First Allison and now you two. Again, when it happens."

"Well if you want some tips, try using the karma sutra. That-"

"AHHHHHH! Not needing to hear this!"

Allison smiled at Grandma. "We already talked about this. Greg and I aren't using any protection so we're just letting it happen. No pushing or anything against mother nature."

Sensing that it wasn't the best time to trod on this particular subject, House's mom decided to change it.

"Dear? Isn't it late? The children's room has been made up for them."

Emma and Nathaniel were practically falling asleep in their chairs. Smiling, Allison got up and picked them up, turning to House.

"Let's go, dad. Time to help put our demons to bed."

The children giggled against her shoulder and House limped after them up the stairs once his parents assured them that they would take care of the dishes. After their pajamas were on and a story was read (The Three Little Pigs with interruption from House's part about how the wolf was misunderstood), they were asleep. Exhausted from running after them all day long and then carrying them everywhere, House and Allison barely had enough strength to haul themselves off to bed. Just before they fell asleep, House gently pushed on Cameron's shoulder to get her attention.

"What?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"About?"

"Letting it happen."

She opened her eyes and looked over at him, confused.

"Do you not want any more children?"

He shook his head. "I want at least one more but it's just that we both know that I'm not exactly young and it's going to get harder every year."

"So you want to try more than usual?" she asked, trying to make sense out of his words.

He nodded and she snuggled up against him.

"Does when we get back home sound good to you?"

"Sounds great."

Content, they fell asleep, not noticing that his mother was standing outside the doorway, smiling at her son's stubbornness. Leave it to him to tell her just before they slept. _It didn't matter_, she thought. _As long as I get more grandchildren_.

* * *

_Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Another chapter done. I've learned that I get nowhere if I try to write down the chapter before I type it so this one was almost all off of the top of my head. R&R and shower my exulted presence with compliments and chocolate! Lol. Peace and Happy V-Day -Amanda_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: HI THERE! I'm baaaaaack. I would have posted it yesterday but the stupid cite wouldn't let me. Oh well. Oh... Hugh says that if anyone can hear him, that he really needs to pee. HOLD IT you handsome man and then I'll escort you to the bathroom so you can't run off. Jeez, anyways, I hope you like this chapter and gimme your reveiws. I love them and when I'm having a bad day, I'll go back and read them. RonMione4eva... I need those middle names again...(sheepishly) I forgot where I put them. And bonus points to whoever can tell my House's parent's names. I'm running out of options and soon I'll be swearing. Lol. Peace -Amanda_

* * *

House groaned as the twins jumped on him. Allison had gone out for an early run since his mom didn't have a treadmill. He could never understand what was so obsessive over a few miles. He looked fine and he hadn't run in years. He hissed as Emma jarred his bad leg. She immediately gave him the bottle of Vicodin and he popped two. He turned over to yell at her but when he saw her tear filled, bright blue eyes, he just sighed.

"Off the bed, kiddos. Mommy will be home soon and then we can eat breakfast."

"I'm sorry, daddy," Emma sniffed pitifully.

""I know, angel."

He hoped that the kids wouldn't kill him before he could have another one. He wanted Allison to curse the day she had ever wanted kids. He chuckled at that thought. He wasn't a father type but he knew when kids were sorry. He grabbed his cane and swung himself out of bed. Nathaniel shyly handed him his robe and smiled brightly when House thanked him. House couldn't understand why he was so silent but if it was who he was… it was for the better. Besides, what four year old could brag that he could play the beginning of one Bach's pieces?

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, he headed downstairs to ensure that the children hadn't conned his mother yet. Those kids must have been spawned from Satin sometimes. Another thought that made him chuckle. He was proud of them. It had taken him a whole week to make one of the nursery day care people to cry. It had only taken the twins one day. They had each gotten extra dessert that night after a firm reprimand that they should only scare the wits out of the hospital staff it was either A) necessary or B) they were really, really bored and couldn't find anything to do. That last one had been a bit of a stretch on Allison's part but she had seen his ways. Well, not really, but he had told the kids that it was okay anyways. Just as he sat down at the kitchen table, Allison came breezing through the back door. A quick kiss on the cheek and she poured the coffee into two mugs. Adding sugar and handing one mug to House, she sat down across from him in her irritating, happy manner. He loved his life.

She looked around curiously.

"Where are the kids?"

"Mom and dad took them out to the park down the block. They thought we could sleep in but apparently SOME people can't sleep later than six," he said over his mug to her in a mock- accusing tone.

She blew it off with a wave of her hand. "I'm not lazy, that's all."

He grinned.

"Take it back."

"Nope."

He got up and limped over to the sink where he picked up the spraying spout. He aimed at her carefully and turned on the water. She glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Take it back!"

"Never!"

He clicked the nozzle on and cold water sprayed her all down the front. After about thirty seconds, he shut it off and stared at her open mouth face of shock. She glared at him even more.

"I don't believe you!"

"You needed a shower anyways. I did you a favor."

She dived at him and grabbed the nozzle from his hands and started to spray him down the front. He yelled and tried to grab it back but it was too far out of his reach.

"TURN IT OFF! I GIVE!"

Laughing, she shut it off and smiled at him sweetly. The front door opened and the children along with his parents stopped and starred at the sight in front of them.

"Daddy!" Nathaniel declared. "You're all wet!"

Grandpa just smirked and raised an eyebrow at his children.

"Never, EVER say that you aren't messy again. You just proved me right, son. Thank you."

Laughing, the grandparents headed upstairs and left the twins staring at thei parents in disbelief. Emma bounded forward and stopped just in front of them.

"Can we try too, daddy?"

House sighed and looked over at his wife who just shook her head.

"Sorry, princess. Mommy says no so we'll just bug her later okay? Maybe we can get out the Super Soakers."

With a squeal of glee, Emma grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him into the living room. He turned to Allison who frowned at him. He sighed again.

"No, Greg," he said in a bad imitation of her voice. "You shouldn't encourage the children like you do. And don't give me that look either. I want you to know that you're contributing to their delinquencies. And I want you sooooooo-"

"Okay!" Allison finally protested. "No need to go over board. But do me a favor, okay? In my voice, tell yourself to clean up the mess that you started."

With a huff, she walked upstairs to get cleaned up. House looked down at the giant water pool and decided on the easiest way out.

"MOM!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The twins' screams of delight rang out across the park. He and Allison were sitting on the hillside on top of a picnic blanket. Emma ran up to them and hid behind House.

"Hide me," she whispered in a hushed tone.

When Nathaniel ran up to them, House pointed a finger to his back and Nathaniel grinned. He dived around house and chased after a squealing Emma again. Allison opened her eyes and looked at him curiously.

"That's cheating ,you know."

"Since when has that bothered me?"

"Good point."

They watched Nathaniel finally tag Emma and then the chase reversed itself.

"Do you think we're good parents?"

The question caught him off guard. He glanced down at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you think we're good parents. It's a simple question, Greg."

He sat back a little more and decided to answer her carefully.

" They're running and playing. They're healthy and intelligent. We don't deny them anything so yes, I think that we're good parents. Why?"

She sat up next to him.

"Emma was telling me about this girl in her class who always complains about her parents. I told her that its okay for kids to think that everything their parents do is wrong and she just gave me a weird look. You know that look. It's the one you get when you've solved a case and don't want to tell anyone yet because you want to see us struggle."

He shrugged. "Maybe she doesn't want to tell us that she's unhappy with something. But seriously. Emma is the loudest kid I know. If she didn't like something, we'd know about it."

Allison nodded, still not reassured. He ran a hand up her arm and gave her a kiss.

"We'll be the best parents we can if they don't like it, they turn 18 in 14 years. They can move out."

Laughing, she called out to the kids that it was time to go home. Ignoring their cries of protest, she started packing everything up. Leave it to House to make an insensitive comment actually mean something. After fixing everything, they started the block walk back to his parent's place. She took his hand and after a habitual scoff at her gentleness, he gripped her hand just a little tighter. They would try and it was all anyone could ask of them.

* * *

_Awwwwwwww. I know, right? Anyways! I hope you liked it and I was looking at my stats and I have had so many hits on my stories that I was bragging about it for days! Lol. Next up, a mysterious person caomes back into town. Who could it be? Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah. Okay, I'm done. hahahahahaha. Seriously._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Hey there and thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and read and review._

* * *

House sipped at his coffee as he watched the rugrats run amuck in the kitchen.

"DADDY!" Emma whined. "Nat won't let me play with the crayons!"

"That's because you always break them!" Nathaniel retorted.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yu- huh."

"Nuh-uh."

House banged his head on the kitchen table as their voices escalated. Where was Allison with his Vicodin refill? He was about five seconds away from having a very lengthy jail term when Allison breezed through the door. She always did that. He was lucky if he even made it through the door.

"Emma Lucy House and Nathaniel Liam House! You stop arguing right this minute or no special activities for two weeks!"

That meant no piano or sports. The two shut up immediately and she set down the now full pill bottle in front of him. She rubbed the part of his head that wasn't part of the wooden table and he glanced wearily up at her.

"Another one? You have got to be mad, woman."

She just laughed and shook our two pills. After chugging them with water (she refused to let him dry swallow any more after a small choking fit. Honestly, he was only unconscious for a minute), he swept up Emma into his lap.

"Who had the crayons first?"

"Nathaniel," she sniffed.

"What are the rules?"

"Whoever had them first has dibs on them."

"And was it right for you to try and take them from your brother?"

She shook her head.

"Then apologize and then go wreak havoc by your grandparents."

She apologized and they ran to play by his parents in the back yard. He turned to Allison and gave her a look.

"What?"

He shook his head. "You know what."

Smiling, she laughed at him. "They're your kids."

"How are they MY kids?" he asked in disbelief.

"You knocked me up."

His mouth dropped.

"Oh, no. No no no no no. As I remember, you were the one who was all ' Have another drink, Greg.' ' It's okay because you always drink, Greg.' 'I really want you, Greg.'"

She frowned at him.

"You have a weird fetish with my voice lately."

He pulled her onto his one good knee and tapped her arm.

"It turns me on," he joked.

"And as for me wanting you and wanting the twins, I wasn't the one singing to them when they were babies. I wasn't the one rocking them to sleep every night and I definitely wasn't the one who thanked me for giving him a new reason to live."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied.

All of a sudden, pain lashed through his leg. Gasping for a few minutes with Allison worrying over him, he relaxed against the back of the chair.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "It's been happening a couple of times a day. It's okay though."

Still worrying, she gave him a once over. He had been getting really tired lately and he didn't seem to have patience for the children. She was going to make him an appointment with his old doctor once they got back into town. Right now, she had to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't try to do anything stupid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, after they had gotten back home with plenty of leftovers from his parents, she turned to him in bed. They had gone to bed almost an hour beforehand but she couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier that day.

"Greg? Are you asleep?"

A grunt from him was the answer that he was too tired to talk.

"Are you sure that you're okay? I was thinking about calling your old doctor."

Silence filled the room once more. She thought he had fallen asleep.

"Greg?"

"You don't need to call my doctor."

"But if your leg muscles are dying again-"

"They're not."

"How do you know?"

He rolled over so he faced her.

"I've been detoxing myself slowly. I'll take fewer pills each week which is why my leg hurts so much."

"But why?"

He sighed. "I can't stand having to constantly look over at the time and wonder when my next fix is. It's to be able to say that my infraction isn't the worst thing that could have happened to me. I want to be able to stop using medical excuses to get away from my pain. Because of you and the children, I no longer have a reason to hide behind the drugs. And if you repeat any of this to anyone, I will…"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You will what?"

He just gave her a dirty grin and turned onto his back.

"Even Wilson?" she asked.

A nod affirmed her answer. This was going to be very tricky to hide from everyone at the hospital. At least most people knew to stay away from House because of his snarky attitude. If he was well loved this would have been a lot harder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day brought many problems. The coffee maker at home broke, the children weren't able to go to day care because they were in the process of hiring a new day care helper and Cuddy didn't want to give the twins a chance to terrorize the person before she could make them sign a contract, and the moment he arrived at work, Cuddy was on him to do his clinical hours.

"But you banned the twins! Who's going to watch them if I'm in the clinic."

Not letting House weasel out of his hours once again, Cuddy decided quickly.

"I'll watch them. Besides, I am their godmother and it's been awhile since I've babysat them."

House grinned and gave the twins a wink. After turning to limp into the clinic, the twins turned to Cuddy with evil smiles on their faces. Cuddy inwardly cringed. What had she done?

Not more than an hour later, a knock on the clinic room number two door interrupted House from complaining at the newest patient. After rolling over on his chair and opening the door, Cuddy growled. Her hair was everywhere and she looked like she was about to scream. She had a hand of each of the twins' in her own and she held them out to House.

"As punishment for encouraging them to terrorize me, I'm handing them over to you and you get to do your hours at the same time."

She handed off the kids and stalked off. House looked down at the twins.

"Did she cry?"

"Almost," Emma grinned.

House nodded in approval and directed them to two empty chairs. He turned back to the patient who eyed his kids with distaste.

"Are you sure this is legal?"

House shrugged. "That's never stopped me before."

"Why are you so fat?" Nathaniel piped up.

The patient turned red and Emma leaned over to Nathaniel.

"I bet it's because he had one to many doughnuts," she whispered in a loud voice.

House had to suppress a snicker at his children. He turned to them and decided to have fun.

"Differential diagnosis for a runny nose and coughing."

Emma raised her hand and he nodded.

"A cold," she proclaimed in her 'duh' voice.

"Treatment?"

Nathaniel piped up again.

"Get lots of sleep and take that bubble gum medicine that's like candy!"

House turned back to the patient who looked confused.

"Well, there you have it. A cold."

"You're going to let your children tell me what's wrong with me?" he said incredulously.

"Yep."

"But…but you can't do that!"

House wrote out a prescription for a strong aspirin and handed it to him.

"I just did. NEXT!"

They had fun the whole day. House delighted in making the twins have the patients look like morons. He had so much fun in fact; he caught up on his hours for the entire week. Before he knew it, it was time for lunch and Allison was at the door.

"You guys having fun?"

The twins nodded and grabbed her hands. She led them and House down to the cafeteria while explaining their day in rapid detail. Allison just shook her head. She was sure they were going to be bigger hell raisers when they were even older but she didn't think she could handle them even right now. While waiting for the elevator, she glanced over at her husband.

"Hey."

He looked up at her from Nathaniel.

"Remember that thing we were talking about at your parents?"

House nodded at the memory of the ' I want to have another baby' conversation.

"Yeah."

She grinned at him and he stood shell- shocked.

"You're not… I mean…"

"Yep. Looks like we won't have to wait longer than another seven months for another one."

"Another what, mommy?"

Allison looked down at Emma.

"We'll talk about it when we get home. But I think auntie Cuddy might kill your daddy."

Emma grinned.

"Again?"

* * *

_Hey there. I am now open to all suggestions of names and I apologize for the fake person announcement from the last chapter. That will be happening the NEXT chapter. So…read and review because you know I love it. Peace -Amanda_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Okay! Hitting the big fifth chapter here! I know you all want to see what happens in one fell swoop but **sighs**, I can't write that much for one chapter so nanananananananana. Lol. I got carried away. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and I decided what the sex of the baby is and what the name is. Only one person knows it and yes, it's a reviewer and she will know better than to write that she knows it in a review. Lol. If anyone has any questions about anything confusing that I'm writing, please bring it to my attention. I probably won't fix it because I'm too lazy but I'll notify everyone about it. Thanks and RonMione4eva… don't drink any soda while reading this._

* * *

As the sun came up and began to shine into the windows of a baby blue house about two miles away from PPTH, the only disturbance was two lone shadows creeping towards a door. One shadow motioned to the other to make a break for it and the second nodded. It crouched forward, ready to make a break for it when a hand and arm came out of nowhere and swept it up against it's chest.

"Daddy!"

Emma wriggled to get free from House as he carried her back into the house.

"Do you know how worried mommy and I were when we got up to wake you up? We thought somebody had kidnapped you!"

Tears filled the twins' eyes as they were reprimanded. House sighed and handed the she-devil off to Allison as Nathaniel followed dutifully behind his father.

Allison frowned. "We were so worried! And you made your father go all around the house!"

"We're sorry!" the twins sobbed. They hated being reprimanded and almost never did what they were in trouble for again unless House told them it was okay. Speaking of the devil, House was sitting in a chair rubbing his leg.

"No more outside adventures for a while. You're both grounded until we say so. Now go get dressed."

The twins trudged of to their room and Allison turned to her husband.

"I don't know what to do anymore."

"We grounded them. That's about all we can do until they're older."

House rubbed his leg a little harder and Allison eyed him. He was down to two pills a day and he often woke up with night sweats because of the pain. She didn't think he'd be able to get down this far but he had and it would make her very proud when he made the announcement that he had detoxed himself. To everyone else, even Wilson, it appeared that he was still a drug- addicted grouch. He caught her looking at him and smirked.

"Are you checking me out?"

Alison grinned. "I'd be able to do it better if you started walking to the bedroom to get dressed."

He stood up and began limping towards the bedroom, enunciating the swing of his hips and sticking out his butt. Laughing, she followed him to get ready for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuddy had finally hired a new day- care person so the twins were allowed to come back for the day. This left Allison relieved and House completely bored. His iPod was tucked firmly in his ears when he sensed the door open. Years of ducking Cuddy had heightened his senses so he could tell if someone was coming down the hallway. He opened his eyes to see a guy standing in front of his desk. He had dark brown hair and he looked to be about Allison's age. House pulled the earpieces off and shut off his iPod.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Allison Cameron. She's supposed to work in this department."

House frowned. He didn't like this man's tone.

"Did you figure that out from the sign on the door next door or did one of the cute nurses tell you that?"

"Huh?" the man asked, confused.

House rolled his eyes.

"Why are you looking for her?"

"That's not really any of your business."

Before House could say anything snappy back to him, Allison came walking through the door.

"House, I don't see any elevated…"

She trailed off when she saw the visitor.

"Call security."

House looked at her confused.

"What?"

The man held his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Look Ally, I don't mean any harm. I –"

"Don't call me Ally, Steven!" she exclaimed. "You aren't supposed to be here. Now, you have five seconds to leave or I'm going to call security!"

House stood and sat on the edge of his desk, poised to defend Allison if this went where he hoped it didn't go.

The man called Steven took a step back, unwisely towards House.

"Don't you miss me Ally?"

Allison raised an eyebrow and made for the phone. At House's shake of the head, she took a step back. She knew he wanted to see how Steven knew her so well. Damn.

"Look you jackass," she told him. " I don't want anything to do with you. I don't want to see you, hear you, or even sense your presence."

Steven smirked.

"It wasn't long ago where you couldn't stop touching me and now you want me to believe this? C'mon, hun. Come back with me to New York and I'll forgive you for ever leaving me."

He made to move forward but stopped. He looked down at the restraining hand that House had put on his arm.

"Dude. What gives?"

House frowned and stood up between him and Allison.

"I don't give. I don't give patience and I don't just give my WIFE away so you better explain yourself or I won't give you anything but pain."

Steven blinked, taking in the words.

"Your wife?"

House nodded. Steven let out a bark of laughter.

'Oh this is too good. You married your boss, Ally? And I thought you were better than that."

Allison shook her head in disgust.

"I am. And I'm still better than you. I don't want you Steven so why can't you believe it?"

"You went to me when your husband was dying. You came to me. You trusted me. I was your confidant and then you suddenly leave after he dies. Why?"

Allison stepped forward and took House's hand into her own.

"Because I had to move on and I couldn't be with you."

"But why!"

"Because you're a conniving, sadistic man and I don't want that."

Steven stared at her for a minute and then stalked out the door, a string of four letter words following after him. House turned to Allison.

"Who the hell was that?"

After sitting down in one of his chairs, she sighed.

"When my husband was dying, I turned to Steven. Steven was his best friend and didn't mind since we were both having a rough time. Once my husband died, I found out that Steven had a drug problem and a girl hitting problem."

House recalled that even though it had been months after her husband had died, when he interviewed her for the first time, she had had a large bruise just on her neck. His anger at the man deepened and he vowed to rip him apart the next time he saw them.

"I left him and a few months later, he came after me and tried to take me back with him. Hence the bruise on the neck that you so kindly stared at while you interviewed me. I got a restraining order and he got even by slowly destroying my credibility at all of the hospitals I interviewed at. He claimed to be a patient that was psychologically damaged by me when I did evaluations. Thanks to your impatience, I got the job before he could call here."

House smiled at this and didn't tell her that Steven HAD called just after he had interviewed her. It was actually one of the reasons that he hired her. He had thought that she was a slightly less insane version of him. Guess he was wrong. He wasn't going to admit it though.

"And I haven't seen him since that day until now."

Allison looked up at him.

"Are you mad?"

House shrugged. "There's nothing to be mad at. As long as you don't cheat on me when I'm dying, I really don't care. What I do care about, though, is what we're going to name this little House. As I seem to recall, we just barely named the twins so this time I want to be ready."

She smiled and he knew he had successfully changed the subject.

"Ally?"

He grimaced.

"Sarah?"

He groaned (no offense to those named Sarah)and an idea struck her.

"Lottie?"

Lottie. Hmm. That might work.

"And if it's a boy?" he asked. "How about William?"

She grinned and he knew they had a plan. He grabbed his cane and stood up, picking up his work bag.

"How about we go home a half hour early? Chase and Foreman will know where we are and there's no patient so they shouldn't have a reason to come looking for us. There aren't any good soap operas on anyway."

She laughed and grabbed her bag too.

"Nice to know I'm more important than a few stupid soaps."

House snorted.

"You aren't. I just want to see if the twins made the new person cry yet."

Laughing, she shook her head and they went up to the day care.

Apparently, the new day care guy had been found in the bathroom during naptime by one of the kids. He had been trying to hang himself. The twins just stared up at their parents innocently. House tried not to grin, he really did. But the twins made it too easy to pick apart the rest of the staff. After apologizing profusely to the man, Allison pulled the kids and House onto the elevator. House watched her shoulders shake and thought she was crying.

"Allison?"

Laughter spilled from her as she shook her head.

"You… are going…to be in soooooooooooo much trouble… with Cuddy once she gets a hold of you."

House grinned in spite of himself. Let's see Steven come back. All he had to do was let the twins loose on him.

* * *

_Another chapter down! Yay._

_**Kyo:** You suck. And why am I in a House fanfic anyways? Hello! I'm a Fruits Basket character and I seriously doubt anyone will know what you're talking about._

_**Me:** (Thinks about it) You're right! One second_

_After much scuffling, House pops into the picture._

_**House: **What?_

_**Kyo:** (stares) Dude… who are you?_

_**House: **I am one of the main characters in this story. Who the hell are you?_

_**Kyo:** You're like that damn rat, you know! Damn it. I'm out of one story and into the next. Put me back WOMAN!_

_**Me:** Ahhh. Can you feel the love?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. I hope you will forgive me for posting an author's note as a chapter but I really had no choice. I kept getting private messages asking what I was doing that was more important than this story. I actually got a very rude review a few days ago from someone named 'dontwastemytime'. I am very upset and seriously want to hurt this person because they told me in very rude terms that I was screwed up for getting kicked out of the library and they hoped that my story was pulled for writing an author's note as a chapter. Let me get things straight. First of all, I was printing out a DECENT picture of Ayame for a scholarship. My school librarian didn't like that very much so I got banned for two weeks. Secondly, I am fine with reviews that point out what I am doing wrong but any other person who would like to review in such a negative way that I almost punched my computer is NOT welcome. I hope that everyone would be considerate enough to know that I don't appreciate such words. So… whoever you are… you can kiss my cane. And RonMione4eva…no soda._

* * *

House sighed as he stared at the clock for the hundredth time. He couldn't fall asleep. It was 2 am and nothing. Maybe if his wife was next to him he might have slept a little but she was gone to a conference in New York. He thought it was Cuddy's way of getting him back for knocking up Allison again. Oh well. The little demons had passed out in the living room after playing too many games of twister. Honestly! Who in their right mind would want to play that stupid game… but it kept them busy while he talked to Allison. So here he was trying to fall asleep and it wasn't going to happen. He got up and went to take a shower. Maybe if he got up now he'd be extra tired tonight.

Swearing under his breath at the toy hammer that went into his foot, he hobbled his way into the bathroom. He started the water and caught his reflection in the mirror. It was almost the same as it had been years ago. There were significant differences though. His eyes were now bright in feeling and the lines on his face had smoothed out just a smidgen. Allison and the kids had made him feel young again. He rolled his eyes. Sentimental stuff made him want to throw up.

"Daddy?"

Emma's big eyes stared up at him from the floor.

"What is it, kiddo?"

Emma's eyes spotted the toy he had stepped on.

"We didn't mean to leave them out in the open."

He nodded. "I know."

"When is mommy coming home?"

House sighed.

"Tonight, sweetheart. Now either go back to sleep or get some cereal. I have to take a shower."

Emma nodded and snuggled back by her brother, falling asleep almost instantly. A shower was in order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the pizza for dinner was gone, Allison came through the door.

"MOMMY!"

The twins launched themselves at her and she covered their faces with kisses. House pouted from the couch.

"Where's mine?"

Allison grinned. "You'll get your later, oh husband of mine."

House waggled his eyebrows at her and half listened to the cries of protest came from the twins as Allison put them to bed. It was an old habit with her to put them to bed when she came home from a conference that way they could fall asleep to her voice reading them a story for the first time in a few days. Twenty minutes later, she collapsed next to him on the couch. She lolled her head at him.

"How's the leg?"

He smirked. "One pill a day and I don't even have sweats anymore."

She nodded and they both mentally groaned as the phone rang.

"Leave it," House ordered and Allison could only nod in agreement. The answering machine kicked in.

"This is House and don't leave any messages – GREG! Don't tell people that! Okay fine. This is House and Allison and we're off having lots of se- BEEP!"

Allison giggled at the recorded message but both grew quite when they heard who the voice was that was calling.

"Greg, it's me, Stacy. I know we left on bad terms but Mark is worse than ever and I'm afraid he's going to die. I don't want him to die and have our two year old asking where her daddy is. Please call me back on my cell or something but it needs to be soon. Bye."

Silence deafened the room. Allison looked over at House.

"Well?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well what?"

"What are you going to do?"

He sighed. "Is this one of those things where if I say I'm gonna do it then you accuse me of cheating and if I say I won't do it then you'll accuse me of not being a good doctor?"

"Pretty much but without the cheating part."

He studied her expression. "What would you do?"

"I would help him but maintain a distance from Stacy herself."

He stood up and began limping to the bedroom.

"C'mon. I'll have to sleep on you- I mean it."

Allison smiled as she followed him. She knew that he'd make the right decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey sleepyhead. Wake up."

Allison groaned and rolled over, batting the hand that shook her awake.

"No work today! I'm sleeping!"

"Fine. Then you can't say hello to Stacy with me."

She bolted up.

"I'm up!"

The ride to work was tense and strained. Even the twins were quiet seeing as they could sense the tension between their parents. They had just made it through the doors when Stacy appeared out of nowhere.

"Thank you for coming."

House nodded. "Let me get things straight. No funny business. I treat him, cure him, and then you both are gone."

He noticed the small child in Stacy's arms.

"That your daughter?"

Stacy nodded. "Her name is Rebecca or Bec for short."

Allison felt a tug on her slacks and looked down at Nathaniel.

"What is it, honey?"

"Can we play with Becca?"

Stacy crouched down so Becca was eye level with him. You can imagine what House was doing as this happened. He was making sure there would be no cross breeding of any sorts between his children and hers.

"You want to play with Becca?"

Nathaniel shyly nodded and Emma looked furious at being ignored.

"Hey lady! Leave my brother alone and get your smelly little girl away from him!"

House snickered and Allison's mouth dropped.

"Emma! Don't say such things or you'll be grounded!"

Stacy stood and faced Allison.

"It's okay. Are you taking the twins up to daycare?"

"Yes," Allison replied tersely.

Stacy smiled. "I have to take Becca up there too. Why don't we do that while Greg checks on Mark?"

"Sounds fine."

Allison took the twins' hand and gave House a quick kiss. With a final look of warning from her that told House to be good, she led Stacy to the elevator. House smiled and rubbed his hands together. Let the gamed begin.

* * *

_Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Another chapter! Hurray for me! Sorry that it's so short but I wanted to post it before the weekend. Have a good April Fool's Day and try not to be too nasty with the pranks. **Looks at 'Dontwastmytime**' You done kissing that cane yet? Lol. Cause if you're done, I have another thing I'd like you to kiss. NICE reviews only. I don't care if they're corrections just make them decent._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: YES! Another chapter for all of you lovely people who read my stories! And I am well aware that bringing back Stacy was a weird move but I promise that I have a point in all of that. Besides, you can trust me. **Bats eyes and pushes Hugh Laurie back under the bed** He's been getting anxious since I've been letting him out to do the actual show. Gotta love the pun to Foreman about the whiteboard being WHITE. Lol. I laughed for forever on that. Anyways… back to the story! And enough with the' you need to correct your grammatical errors.' If I wanted to correct them, I would. You all should know by now that I'm lazy. Lol._

_

* * *

_

Some people would say that it was irritating to have someone push all of their buttons. House disagreed. It made him think faster and it made his vulgar vocabulary expand. It was a fact known around the hospital that he was the one with the most comebacks and he was NOT afraid to use them. Patients weren't even excluded. The only ones who escaped his wrath were Allison and the children. And even the children were becoming more and more like him every day. People now ran from him AND his children. Once more, life was good.

And then she walked back into his life. Stacy. The cause for his pain. The cause for his drug addiction. The cause for him meeting Allison and loving her so much in the first place. And now he got to play doctor with her husband again. He rubbed his hands together. This was going to be fun. He pushed open the door to one of the medical rooms. The patient's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Not you. No no no no no no."

House grinned evilly. "Oh yes. You and I are going to have fun again. Now… tell me where it hurts."

Mark shook his head some more and House had to struggle to keep from laughing. It was too much. He decided to give up and just let the guy's mind play with itself.

"I have to do a full run of tests and then we're going to release you."

"So soon?"

"Yes, so soon. You annoyed me the first time you were here so what makes you think that I want you here any longer than you have to be?"

Mark thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay."

House frowned. "I wasn't asking."

He went back out the door and seriously considered lying and saying that everything was fine just so that they didn't bother him anymore. He sighed. Allison would kill him for doing that. He thought it over again and smiled. _Then I'll just have to be careful about it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both doctors sighed as they settled down in bed to watch the news. It had been a fight and a half to get Allison to allow a TV in the room in the first place but after much… persuading… she relented.

_"The weather today…"_

House turned to her and saw her frown. "What's the matter?"

_"A man was killed by a boat…"_

Allison just glanced at him over her glasses and shook her head.

"Nothing."

"_Breaking News is just being reported."_

House turned up the volume a little so he could hear it better.

_"While driving on the freeway home, a drunk driver hit a 97' Pontiac. It spun off of the road and fell into a ditch. Shortly afterward, the car began to smoke and catch fire. The police say that both people died instantly. Mark and Stacy Warner should have felt no pain and there will be custody information in the next few days to see who will take in their two-year-old girl named Rebecca. Rebecca was being babysat by Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and was NOT in the car when it crashed. No word yet on how the drunken man who hit them is doing. Next in the news…"_

House looked over at Allison. Her face was pale and she looked stunned.

"I," she started. " I can't believe it. We just saw them two hours ago. And where will Rebecca go?"

House sat back against the pillows and let the news sink in. It was unbelievable but it had happened. The only question was what was going to be done about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hospital was in chaos. Cuddy had a funeral to direct since no one else seemed to want to do it and Becca wouldn't stop asking where her mommy and daddy were. Allison seemed to take it upon herself to help Rebecca start moving in the right direction. The little girl was already following her around like a little duck. It was ridiculous but it didn't really matter what he thought. If it kept the kid quiet while he, Cuddy, and Wilson were in meetings, by all means could she follow his wife around. Alison was in constant contact with Cuddy on the subject of Rebecca's new family. It was in her every thought and she talked about it constantly. Since most of Stacy's family was either dead or about to die and Mark's family lived in other countries, the thought that House dreaded was BOUND to come up. And it happened three days after the couple had died in one of their constant meetings.

Cuddy looked over at House.

"Child Services has given us a choice."

House raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue.

"They're either going to let you and Allison take her or they're going to put her in a foster home."

"Why us?"

Cuddy looked confused as well. "They said that since you were the closest to Stacy in previous years and you have a good income, there would be no reason for them to put her in a foster home if she can have such a stable environment. And before you say anything, yes, they know your patient track record. But they also went over Allison's too and they found her to be a fitting mother so they thought that you can't be too bad."

House leaned back further into his chair.

"Does Allison know yet?"

Cuddy shook her head and House's grip tightened on his cane.

"Tell Child Services to meet me in my office in ten minutes. I have to talk to her about this."

Ending the conversation, he got up and started to head to his office. Allison would be waiting for him while doing the stack of mail. She looked up startled when he entered and looked at him with a confused expression.

"That was quick."

"What would you say to a third kid?"

Her brow wrinkled as she tried to understand what he was saying.

"What?"

"We have ten minutes to decide whether or not we're going to adopt Becca or she'll be put in a foster home. Actually, now it's eight minutes cause one of the nurses stopped me in the clinic."

"Wait," Allison tried to understand. " We could adopt Becca?"

"Yes."

"And if we don't she'll be put in a foster home."

"Pretty much."

"Well what do you think?"

He shook his head. "This is your decision."

"Why mine?"

"Because I see the way she hooks on to you and the way you treat her like Emma or Nathaniel and I won't be the bad guy in this. If we take her in, we can pull up Emma's things from the basement that we used for her for Becca. She can have one of the extra rooms. If we don't take her in, I don't want any regrets. One complaint and there will be a fight waiting to happen. So think clearly on this because I won't have any hasty decisions."

Allison thought for a moment and then looked up at him. One of the male Child Service people stuck his head through the door.

"Have you made a decision?"

Allison stood and moved over to them.

"We have."

* * *

_AN: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Don't you want to know what the decision was? Lol. I have so much fun doing this. There will be only a few more chapters and then I'll be done with long stories for a while. But I need at least five reviews for this chapter before I post the next one. Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha. I love me! Peace- Amanda_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. I got so many reviews telling me that I'm cruel and all I have to say is… thank you! I hoped that was the response that I would get. I wanted to do a cliffhanger since I always seem to end the chapter with some kind of closure. It was a change for me and I'm very happy that I did it. Oh. And I am now going to put my RonMione4eva 'no soda' warning at the beginning of every chapter. It will be my RM warning. It means do not eat or drink anything while reading this story. I don't want police officers showing up at my house (no pun intended) and telling me that I've accidentally killed someone with my snarkiness. They would take Hugh Laurie away from me and (sob I can't let that happen. Lol. So fear the warning! Lol. This is soooo much fun! I should ramble on and on and on and… never mind. Now… I give you the next chapter._

* * *

Just as Allison opened her mouth to reply, the hospital blew up. Chaos ensued.

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Okay… I'm done with my playful mood. Here's the actual chapter._

* * *

It was late at night and all House wanted to do was go to bed. But nooooooo. Allison had to open up her big mouth and… he looked down at the tiny toddler in his arms. Two years old and she could still be held like a new born. She was too small to be two years old but hey, Stacy's genes couldn't have provided everything. He sighed and watched Rebecca suck her thumb. Everything had happened so fast. First the phone call, then the visit, the their deaths. There was no time to think. (A/N: see, I told you I had a reason to make it go so fast.)

"You coming to bed?"

He looked up at Allison and nodded. She came over and gently took her from his arms. They had set the crib up in their room since loud noises seemed to wake her up very easily. They would have pulled up a big- girl bed but she was too small. They didn't want her falling out of the bed and cracking her skull open in the middle of the night. As Allison made to walk away, he stopped her.

"Are you sure… I mean, it is HER child."

Allison nodded and smiled gently down at Rebecca.

'And now she's ours."

"But do you want her to call us her parents or… what will happen?"

Allison thought for a second and then began to walk to the bedroom.

"Whatever she wants. I would like to be her mother though. It'll be hard on her once she's old enough to know. It wouldn't be fair of us to deprive her of a normal life."

House nodded and followed his very mature wife. Rebecca was a House now. He really should get ' Home is Where House is' put on a t-shirt. Next thing you know he'd be taking in some little tart named Annie. He chuckled at that thought. Just call him Papa House. On second thought, don't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebecca's incessant talking with Allison woke him up the next morning.

"Where's mama?"

Allison smiled down at Rebecca. "She's gone, sweetheart."

"Gone?"

"Yes. But… she loves you very much."

Grumbling, House pulled on some sweat pants and scooped Rebecca out of her chair. He started to blow raspberries on her tummy and she screamed with laughter. Setting her back down, he gave a look to Allison that said ' This is clearly how you distract a little child.' She frowned at him and turned back to the breakfast that she was making. Emma and Nathaniel were watching cartoons in the living room. They weren't interested in the slightest bit about what was happening. House blamed it on the roadrunner.

"What are we going to do today?"

House shrugged. "Lay around… watch TV… get Wilson to baby-sit?"

He gave her a suggestive look and she grinned at him.

"It's not fair to Becca."

He sighed with fake annoyance. "Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay." He pouted and she leaned over and gave him a kiss. Becca made an 'ewww' face and House laughed.

"That's right. Kissing is icky and you can't do it unless you're at least thirty years old. Got that?"

Becca nodded enthusiastically. She seemed to cling to House but nobody could figure out why. He ruffled her light brown hair and she squirmed under his attention. He knew that once everything settled down, nobody would question that she looked like his and Allison's child. The question would be how everyone was going to react by him taking in his ex- lover's child. He may be a bastard but he didn't want an innocent child subjected to that kind of treatment. It was too cruel and if he had to pull out his longer cane to start beating people with, they had better start saving bail money now.

"Mommy?"

Emma clung to House's pajama clad leg. Allison smiled down at Emma.

"Yes?"

"Are we keeping her?"

House frowned. "She's not a pet Emma. She's your new sister."

Emma's face contorted into horror. "Sister? I don't want a new sister!"

"Too bad," House told her. " She's a House now so you will treat her like one, okay?"

Emma frowned and House pushed further.

"Okay?"

She nodded reluctantly and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good girl. Now, go tell your brother that its time to eat."

Emma ran back into the living room and Allison threw House a worried look.

"This isn't going to go well. I understand that little kids see competition in most things but this could turn bad. Nathaniel won't have a problem with it but Emma… I'm not sure."

House nodded and put Rebecca back into her chair. "She'll get over it. And if she doesn't, the groundings from her lacrosse team will help."

Allison smiled and began dishing out breakfast. Emma and Nathaniel almost got into a food fight but House ended up taking their plates from them until they promised to behave. Rebecca meshed most of her food on her face but when Allison started to clean her up, Emma decided to intervene.

"Can I help, mommy?"

Throwing a curious glance towards House, Allison wordlessly handed Emma the washcloth. Emma began to gently wipe Rebecca's face and Rebecca giggled when Emma tentatively tickled her neck. Becca giggled and Emma's smile almost made Allison cry. After a few more minutes of tickling, House made Emma go back to her seat and finish her breakfast. He then through a 'Told you so' look in his wife's direction. It went ignored.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their new case was easy. A bad allergy towards some food that the patient had eaten a few years ago made him suddenly have symptoms now. Treatment was applied and he was ordered to stay away from all foods that he knew he was allergic to but didn't seem to want to pay attention to. House threw his tennis ball in the air and caught it as Cuddy walked in.

"I didn't call for new air bags for my car."

Cuddy smirked and ignored his barb.

"How's Becca?"

House threw the ball again. "Fine."

"That's all?"

He nodded. "Allison is taking the role of a mommy quite well. I think it has to do with those two kids that are always wandering around our house. What are their names? Nat… Emily… hmm. You were saying?"

"Is she comfortable?"

"She clings to me and you ask if she's comfortable."

Cuddy gave him a look and House caved.

"She's still asking for Stacy and Mark but it's only every once and awhile. I think she's forgetting. She called Allison mommy the other day so I think she's just having momentary flashbacks. Emma was mean and now she's actually enjoying Becca and Nathaniel has fun too. Anything else?"

Cuddy shook her head and turned to leave. She paused in the doorway.

"There were a few rumors but I stopped them."

House nodded his thanks and Cuddy left. Allison walked in and threw a curious look in the direction of her.

"And that was about…?"

"She was coming on to me again and I had to resist her. I tell you, it's getting harder and harder."

A roll of the eyes was in order. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"You ready to go home?"

She nodded and he grabbed his bag. After turning out the lights, they made their way to the elevator. Wilson came running over to them out of breath and House pushed him away.

"You can't stay at our place if you're going to get a divorce."

Wilson shook his head. "It's not that. Julie is pregnant."

House's shocked expression showed that he was NOT expecting that. Allison smiled at him.

"Congratulations."

House shook his head.

"I'm not babysitting. I have enough kids."

Wilson smiled at him. "Whatever you say. I thought you might like to know, though."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped in.

"Any tips?" Wilson asked.

House nodded.

"Feed them, burp them, and tell your wife tat she's never looked better and that she doesn't look a day over twenty."

Wilson laughed at Allison's angry expression and got off at the next floor. House, not realizing what he had said, saw Allison's angry face and became confused.

"What?"

Another day went down in PPTH history. It was the day that everyone saw House cower before a woman. It was also the day of the longest apology in history. Either way, it was another day.

* * *

_A/N: That long enough? This is the last chapter until I get back from spring break so no more chapters until late April. Also… I TURN 18 ON THE 19th! Woo hoo! Happy Birthday to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Please R&R. Thank you and peace. – Amanda PS. Feel free to update your stories soon. I'm going to have a week and a half of boredom so I NEED BOTH NEW CHAPTER AND FEEDBACK PEOPLE! Lol. Have a great Easter._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thank you for waiting patiently through my spring break and thank you for all of the wonderful reviews with happy birthday's attached. I was in tears from all of the love. **Sniffles.** It was awesome and I now have a new PS2! Yay for me! The Harry Potter 4 game is harder than it looks. I thought it's be a bunch of flying but nooooooo. It was 'spell this' and 'run here' and… you get the drift. But I thought about this chapter for a while and decided what to do. There's only going to be a few more chapters… possibly two to four more. I'm sorry that I'm going to end it so soon but I really need to get cracking on some other things. Besides, with the way my computer works at home, once I get onto summer break, I won't be able to update at all. So that means no new stories after June 9th until August 29th. And even that's questionable. The only way I'd be able to write more is if someone volunteered to go under my name and submit the work I emailed them. And I don't know if anyone would do that. **BUT**! Here's the new chapter and the **RM WARNING**! If you don't know what that is… see the previous chapter's author notes._

* * *

House was tired. And for a man who hardly got any sleep anymore between two toddlers and a baby, that was saying something. He hadn't slept in three days. A man's life depended on him and all he could do was stare.

**VOO! VOO! VOO!**

He blasted the aliens out of the way and cheered as his guy raced to the next level. He switched off the game and leaned back in his chair. A moment later, he felt the rush of air that came with someone entering the room via door. Since his blinds were closed and everyone knew to leave him alone, it must be Allison. He would have thought that it was Cuddy but he would have heard her shoes clicking from the elevator. He held up a hand when she came around his desk.

"Don't come any closer."

"Why?" his wife asked.

House cracked an eye open and gave her his best 'duh' look. "Because anytime you come near me, you either pop out another kid or we adopt one."

She laughed and sat on the edge of his desk as he eyed her belly. It was much rounder now that she only had four months to go. God help him if it was a girl. Another one to bring him to his knees was all he needed. But he would love it all the same. Like the twins, they were keeping the sex a secret from everyone… even their dedicated readers (A/N: Lol. Had to add that). She smiled at him and he couldn't help but notice that motherhood had been kind to her. He smirked as he thought of the way the nurses and day- care staff had wept when they had announced another House on the way. It had lasted him through three days until Emma decided to replace his Vicodin with sweet tarts. That was before he had completely stopped the pills. As of a few days ago, he was completely drug free. And it was perfect because now he had to go before a review board. Annual decision to keep him or not. Stupid Cuddy had designed this to keep him in line. He snickered openly at the thought. It had just forced him to be even sneakier. Honestly! They should know better to give him more ammo for his mouth.

"You have ten minutes until you're needed."

He nodded and pulled himself out of his chair, wincing slightly. No pills came with the daily dose of pain. But then again, hadn't there been pain while he was taking the pills? He grabbed his cane and allowed a few moments to let the need to scream pass. What he did for his family. Allison didn't know this, but in his check-up with Wilson, he was told that if he kept the pill swallowing up, he would die even earlier than normal. Less of a chance to scare away boys and watch his son become a doctor. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs. It was time to rumble. He let Allison lead the way so he could watch her butt sway. Ahhhh. Pregnancy had been kind to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We are here to review Doctor Gregory House."

House winced as he straightened in his chair. Allison sat beside him as reinforcement. It was necessary in his smart- mouthed condition.

"Present."

"Well let's open this up. You have only received twelve lawsuits this year. Remarkable."

The new man stared wide- eyed at Cuddy.

"Remarkable! He shouldn't have one!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "In his state, twelve is like one. You're talking about a man that receives no less than thirty a year."

"We're talking about a drug- addicted doctor who needs to be fired for insubordination every day!"

Ah! There was his opening!

He cleared his throat. "The former does not apply."

The new man stared wide- eyed at him now. "Excuse me?"

"You said I was drug- addicted. I'm not."

Cuddy shook her head. "Now is not the time to discuss your denial."

He shook HIS head. "I disagree. What stimpy over here failed to realize, just like the rest of you, is that I haven't had one pill in five days. I have been slowly detoxing myself. Allison here can testify to that."

She nodded and he now had the gaze of every chairperson on him. Success! Revenge was sweet. He loved the sweet sound of nothing as stunned silence filled the air. Wilson turned to him.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded and his best friend let out a whistle.

"And only Allison knew this?"

Another nod and EVERYONE let out a whistle. Stimpy turned to Cuddy.

"This still doesn't excuse his behavior!"

House rolled his eyes. "What's she gonna do… spank me? Because if that's the case, my wife can do that just fine."

Allison smirked at him as he leered at her. Stimpy shuddered.

"You should be fired!"

"I think you already said that. You know, forgetfulness is one of many signs of early Alzheimers. You should get that checked out. Have you been experiencing any nausea or itchiness in… ahem! … Inappropriate places?"

Stimpy turned bright red. "What's that got to do with anything!"

House shrugged. "Nothing. But now the entire boardroom know you can't help but scratch yourself when no one is looking."

Stimpy let out a small cry of frustration and when he turned to Cuddy, he became outraged. She was struggling not to laugh like the rest of the members. Stimpy turned back to House, furious at him.

"You are the most despicable man I have ever known!

House nodded in agreement.

"You need help!"

Another nod was in order.

"You and your conveniently fertile wife."

Another… wait. What did he just say?

"Excuse me?" he asked coldly.

"You heard me," Stimpy raged. "It seems that whenever you're about to go before the board or you're having a problem, your wife pops out another kid. Very convenient. I must ask what would happen if your cases seemed to be more difficult than the average cold. Would you have an entire litter or would they come out one at a time?"

He didn't even stop to see the look of outrage on everyone's face. He simply got up, leveled his cane, and took a swing at the man. His fist cracked into the man's skull with a satisfying thunk and he was down for the count.

"House!"

Cuddy rushed over to stimpy and checked him over. He was alive. Unconscious, but alive. House shook his hand to keep the pain to a minimum and turned to Allison. She was mad, but okay.

"You shouldn't have done that," she lectured.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. He turned to Cuddy. "We done?"

She nodded and Wilson gave him the thumbs up sign before he turned to go. He allowed Allison to hold open the door and they traveled over to the elevator. Just before the doors opened, he turned to her.

"You know that it felt good."

She nodded and smiled at him. "And for the record, it would be one at a time."

He chuckled and she got onto the elevator.

"And stop looking at my ass."

Alas! Foiled again!

* * *

_Thank you Thank you! I love you all too. A few more chapters to go! Enjoy and I'll update soon. Ten reviews or no update though! And two from the same person doesn't count. Lol. Nice try. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Hi Everyone! I love the reviews by the way! All except for 1. Here it is. **You are an evil, despicable person. I like the story, but you should not threaten us with no more story without reviews. That's just wrong as it shows your insecurity as a writer. The question is whether or not you enjoy writing. If you do, suck it up, ignore your reviewers, and continue to write. If you don't, THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WRITING FANFICTION!**** By:Requiem-of-Forsaken-Life.** Can you believe that? Let me explain what I explained to this person. I ask for reviews because it is polite. I do appreciate the 'that was great' reviews but I don't get enough feedback out of that. What was great? Why did you like it? Should I do similar things like that? See what I mean? And when you have over 10,000 hits on a story and only 60 some reviews, that hurts. Not that I didn't appreciate the time it took to send that review but HONESTLY! There is such a thing as a honest, POLITE review. A ' you really shouldn't have phrased your author's notes like that' would have sufficed. And I don't appreciate the swearing. Mind you, I have quite the potty mouth myself but when I review, I never use it as a negative thing. And you guys should honestly know that I would post another chapter even if I didn't get 10 reviews. Even now, I'm working on the story and I've only received 4. And one review pointed out something too that I should apologize for. I seem to be writing copies of the same chapter only with different scenarios and I apologize. That is rude to all of you that like the story. So, I give you a NICE, NEW chapter and I would very much like it if I could get another 10 reviews. Thank you._

* * *

House's hand hurt. His leg hurt. His head hurt. EVERYTHING HURT!

"You okay?"

He looked up at his wife and forced a smile. "Everything is fine."

She looked at him with her famous 'yeah right' look and he sighed.

"Detox was not fun and neither is this feeling. And neither was the stern lecture I received from Cuddy before she decided not to fire me."

He set the currently wiggling Becca down onto her feet and she ran around to Nathaniel. Allison sat next to House and put her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for defending me."

He smirked. "I have a better way for you to thank me."

"Isn't that what got me conveniently knocked up in the first place?" she snidely shot back. His laugh was the only response she received back. She watched as Emma tackled Nathaniel and Becca poked at Nathaniel's head, which was just visible from under his sister. House swiveled his head towards her.

"Mom called again. She wants us to come up for another visit before you have the baby."

"And you said…"

"I said you couldn't do any major traveling in case you have the baby early. But she said something that I agreed to."

Allison put her hand over her heart. "Oh my god! You AGREED with her."

"Yeah yeah," House snarked. "She said that we need a night to ourselves."

"But we'd need babysitters and Julie refuses to do it anymore since she thinks the stress will send her into labor early."

House snickered. "She's too weak. No, I know. I have babysitters lined up."

"Who?" Allison asked. She needed to know their mental stability in case they were sued… AGAIN.

"Chase and Foreman."

There was silence. Then…

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

All three children looked over at them. Allison was shocked, horrified, and strangely moved by his actions.

"They owe me a lot of extra clinic hours so I had Cuddy agree to drop them if they babysat the kids. We get a babysitter, Foreman and Chase get to suffer, and there are no cranky Houses running around. Everyone wins. Hmmm. I guess Foreman and Chase lose but I don't really care."

Allison giggled in spite of herself and sighed. She was going to have to hide all of the sharp objects. Not from Foreman and Chase but from the kids. They would get into everything and then maybe the stupid duo would start to appreciate the 'endless, boundless patience' that they seemed to always make fun of her for. Her genius of a husband was right. They did deserve everything that they were going to get.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you don't need our number at the restaurant?"

Foreman smiled at Allison and nodded.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine and you need to enjoy yourselves. If you can handle them, we can handle them, right Chase?"

Chase nodded hesitantly and picked up Becca. She was trying to crawl up his leg. The twins were watching their retarded TV show right now but once the hour was up… she REALLY didn't want to think about it. It would only make her stay home out of pity for the two men. Before she could even suggest it, however, House was pulling at her elbow to get her to the car. She desperately tried to get in a few last words.

"Okay… the phone number to Greg's cell is on the fridge, mine is broken right now. Bedtime is at eight for Becca and nine thirty for the twins. No candy because they already had dessert. Night lights on and OW! GREG!"

House had pinched her on her butt to get her moving. It worked because when she jumped, he pulled her towards the car.

"Let the dynamic duo do their works and I'm sure everything will be fine when we get home."

He had already talked the twins into terrorizing his ducklings. They were getting paid five dollars each and a promise that he wouldn't let Allison ground them. Revenge was sweet. He got into the driver's side and peeled out of the driveway, Allison rubbing her butt all the way.

Once Foreman saw the car disappear around the corner, he closed the door and flipped off the television. The twins whined immediately and he put his hand up.

"You two need to start reading more books and stop watching a lot of TV."

The twins glared at him and Chase cringed.

"Maybe we should just let them watch it…"

Foreman shook his head. " They need to learn more than House teaches them. And good books you two like?"

Emma nodded and Foreman smiled.

"Well?"

Emma glanced at her brother, saw his face mad at the mean man, and stood up. She smiled her innocent smile at Foreman and leaned forward.

"Misery by Steven King."

Chase paled and Foreman quickly turned back on the TV. Another half hour couldn't hurt them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reservations were where they had their first date… the disastrous one. Café Stiletto was one of the best restaurants in town and he had given the two dunderheads strict instructions not to call unless absolutely necessary. Allison glanced around and smiled as he poured themselves a glass of water. No alcohol for the preggie tonight.

"I'd forgotten what this place looked like."

He smiled and handed her a glass. "So had I. I-"

He stopped as his phone began to vibrate. A quick glance at the caller id said 'Home'. With a chuckle, he turned his phone off and put it back on his pocket.

"Who was that?"

"Wilson," he replied smoothly. "I forgot to tell him what time we were going out. He's probably drowning in the demands of a pregnant woman." At her narrowed eyes, he quickly added "And I told him that he should obey every single one. His fault for being stupid."

She smiled and he relaxed. The last time he had said something insensitive when she was pregnant, he didn't feel his… soldiers… for at least a week. Dinner was smooth and dessert had them both groaning. Feeling sick was not one of his stop priorities. It was time to go home, though, so they couldn't stop to think about it. Allison was anxious because his cell hadn't vibrated during the entire dinner. She wouldn't find out that he had turned it off. They both reluctantly headed out to the car and began the long drive home. She turned to him as they pulled up into the driveway.

"Do you think they did much damage?"

House shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

They opened the front door and they both stared before House burst out laughing. Foreman was handcuffed to a dining room chair with a dishcloth stuffed in his mouth to keep him quiet. His hands and legs were also tied just in case he managed to get free. Chase was on the floor hog- tied with his hands and legs behind his back. He seemed to be sleeping but when the two men heard the door open, they began struggling in the captivity and yelling. Both voices were muffled from their gags but some threats could clearly be made out. Allison moved forward and ungagged Foreman while House ripped the duck tape off of Chase's mouth.

"Your monsters," Foreman stated coldly, "Decided that they wanted to play mummy. I sat down and fell asleep and the next thing I know, I'm handcuffed to the chair. When I opened my mouth to tell them to let me go, they gagged me. Then they pulled Chase in from the other room, tied up like he is. Emma tied the ropes for him. Then they decided to go to bed. They're sleeping right now while we suffered."

House studied the knots and snickered. "She could become a sailor."

"It's NOT FUNNY!" his Aussie captive yelled. "I hate kids and now I hate them more! Let us go!"

Sighing, House grabbed a knife and began to cut the ropes while Allison grabbed the key off of the kitchen table to let Foreman go. Once both men were free, they grabbed their coats, baby-sitting money, and what was left of their sanity and stormed out. House turned to Allison.

"I think a raise in their allowance is due."

Surprising him with a nod of her head, they headed to bed to sleep off the rich dessert they had just received. Hopefully, the just desserts that Foremand and Chase received wouldn't sour their stomachs.

* * *

_I decided since Foreman and Chase never seem to show up in my stories, that they should have some fun. And it was a chance to develop my evilness some more. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahah. Okay… I'm done. Enjoy and please REVIEW! Or I'll moon you like this. ( Y ). Lol. Also… if anyone wants to learn how to flash someone with symbols…let me know. One more thing. Due to AP testing at my school, there won't be another chapter for about two weeks. Thank you and review._


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Thank you for all of the reviews! I got some mixed messages on the twins' reactions, though. Some thought it was funny and others thought it went too far. I had a hard time deciding what to do and how to torture them because honestly, I don't like the two ducklings at all. But I did appreciate the reviews….even the bad. You all were polite and pointed out what I did wrong. And I even managed to please a REALLY hard person to please. YAY! And I unfortunately did not see the second part of that House series. **Sobs** You all may smite me because I had to work. This new chapter is going to be one of the three last ones. There will be two more after this and I warn you… FUNNINESS AHEAD! So I'm giving the RM warning waaaaaaaay ahead of time. _

* * *

Allison was quietly soaking in the tub, reveling in the quiet. In the House… hold (pun intended), silence was rare and valued like the priceless jewels of Egypt.

_**CRASH! BOOM!**_

"You let go!"

"No YOU let go!"

"You both let go or I'll tell mommy!"

Allison sighed and quickly got out, drying off and throwing on a pair of sweat pants with a t-shirt. It was almost bedtime and while being eight months pregnant, sexy wasn't an option right now. House still assured her he found her attractive but she thought it was only for his own safety. She pulled the plug to drain the tub and stepped out into the living room.

"You all settle down right now!"

All three children… Becca was in bed… sat down where they stood. She rarely raised her voice and they knew it was serious when she did.

"Mommy's feet and back hurt right now! I can't even take a bath without having to come out here! You both go to bed RIGHT NO-"

She broke off and House looked at her worried.

"Ally? Are you okay?"

She shook her head and looked down, House's eyes following her eye line.

Her sweat pants were soaked down the front. Her worried eyes shot up to her husband. House nodded and pulled out his cell phone; quickly pressing speed dial.

"Hello?" Wilson's tired voice rang out over the phone.

"I need you to come baby-sit."

"House… I'm not coming over because you and your wife had a fight and need to make up."

"Her water broke."

Silence filled the air as the twins looked over at Allison curiously.

"I'll be right there."

He hung up and motioned to Allison to sit down on the couch.

"You rest for about five minutes and I'll get your bag. Kids… Uncle Jim is going to be with you guys for a little while so I need you to behave."

Emma followed him into the bedroom.

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes at her and grabbed Ally's emergency bag out of the closet.

"Because your new brother or sister is on the way. If you don't behave for your uncle, I'll take away everything from you guys. Help him take care of Becca and I'll take you all out to anywhere you guys want to go when mommy is better."

Emma's eyes lit up as she ran to tell her other half. House rolled his eyes again and hauled the bag to the front door. Just as he reached it, the doorbell rang. He opened it and Wilson rushed in.

"I'm here."

Allison stood up and grabbed him by the tie.

"If you weren't here, I wouldn't be able to kill you for taking so long."

House chuckled and pried her fingers off of his tie. "There's no need to get violent, dear. C'mon now. We're going to go to the hospital." He turned to Wilson. "Twins were instructed to behave. Becca will probably cry but the twins also know how to take care of her. I'll call you when you can bring them down."

Emma tugged on Allison's sweat pants and held her teddy bear up to her.

"The baby can have my teddy if it wants."

Allison's eyes filled with tears as she took the bear from her daughter. It had been Emma's since she had been brought home from the hospital and now she was willing to part with it. Allison carefully bent over and hugged each of her children.

"I'm sure your new brother or sister will love it. Thank you."

She winced as a contraction hit her. Nathaniel's eyes grew round with worry.

"Are you okay, mommy?"

Allison nodded because she was still tight lipped from the pain. House gently tugged her elbow to get her outside.

"Mommy will be fine. Now go to bed and let Uncle Jimmy rest too. We'll call you when it's okay to visit, okay?"

The twins nodded and Wilson waved them off. Allison started to head to the Corvette but House shook his head and motioned towards her mini van.

"I'm not going to have you pee and bleed all over my baby."

"I'm having your baby, you moron!"

House grinned. "I'll pretend that the pain is talking."

As House drove to the hospital, Allison called up Cuddy to let her know what was happening. Cuddy agreed to come immediately and told her that she would warn the hospital.

"Warn?"

Cuddy laughed. "You don't honestly think that I'm going to allow two Houses into the hospital without notice when one is going to have ANOTHER House."

Allison giggled and then groaned as another contraction hit.

"I'm going to let you go now. We're a few minutes away."

"I'll meet you there."

They hung up and House turned to her, smiling.

"The nurses will probably be crying when we get there."

"You mean when YOU get there," Allison shot back.

House just grinned and turned into the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But I want to SEE MOMMY!"

Wilson sighed and ran a hand over his face. They were waiting outside the delivery room waiting for House to give the okay. Emma was standing in front of him; pouting with her arms crossed. Because she was so cute, it was hard to be mad at her. Nathaniel sat slumped in a chair next to him.

"Hey! What did we say about behaving!"

Wilson looked up gratefully as House limped towards them. He stood and House grinned.

"She's fine and so is the baby. The baby was breech though so it was ten times more pain for her. She's awake and feeding the little tyke right now. We can go in there in a few minutes." He looked down at the twins. "How was Uncle Jimmy?"

"Fun," the twins chorused.

House chuckled and sighed as Cuddy strode towards them.

"For the last time! I will not have s-e-x with you!"

He was rewarded with an annoyed expression from her and a curious look from the twins because they didn't know what he had spelled.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

House smiled evilly. Cuddy narrowed her eyes.

"House," she started in a warning tone.

He just shrugged and began his trip back to Allison and the new baby. The rest took it as their cue to follow and they walked into the room. Allison was sitting up in bed, holding a small yellow bundle. She smiled when they entered the room.

"Would you like to meet the newest addition?"

House helped the twins sit carefully on the bed and Cuddy looked at the little face curiously.

"Sorry to be rude but… boy or girl?"

House hit her leg with his cane and leaned forward to kiss Allison.

"A girl. Lotty Rose House."

Wilson's brow furrowed. "Lotty?"

Allison smiled at him. "Let's just say I'm a fan (pun intended to Lotty of the best review ever!) of the name."

Cuddy shrugged and House chuckled as Lotty let out a loud wail. Emma covered her ears and grimaced.

"Do we have to keep her?"

"EMMA!"

* * *

_I know the chapter was short but I wanted to get the birth out of the way and a new chapter up before the weekend. Love you all. The next chapter will have to do with the start of the new baby's life and then the last chapter! I was thinking of doing little mini one- shots about when the kids were older but… I'm still deciding. Review and let me know what you think about my idea._


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Thank you guys for all of the reviews! I've always been jealous when I've been reading someone else's story and they have, like, two hundred reviews. But 100! Wow! **Sobs** I love this part of my job. And what's really cool is that I seemed to get to everyone on the last chapter. Everyone liked it and no one had a complaint. THAT was amazing. I've never been more flattered in my life. On to the next chapter!_

* * *

Allison groaned as she heard Lotty start to cry. She rolled out of bed and walked drowsily down the hallway to her nursery. She just reached the doorframe when she heard a voice coming from the room. Recognizing it, she pressed her back against the wall as she heard her husband quietly talk their newest daughter to sleep.

"And then I told Uncle Foreman… who's really stupid… that mommy was right on the diagnosis. He didn't like that too much and decided to play a prank on daddy. He hid all of daddy's toys and wouldn't tell him where they were until he apologized. So your super mommy managed to pry the information out of him and gave daddy back his toys. My favorite game is the one where you kill the Martians."

She heard a gurgle and could tell that House was smiling at her.

"You need to learn how to sleep through the night, little one. Your momma is veeeeeery tired and she can't keep getting up and when I get up too much on the middle of the night too much, I can't put down my ducklings as much as I want. And when daddy is know as the terror of the hospital, and lacking sarcastic comments is bad. You see, your mommy loves my wit and when I can't deliver, she gets disappointed."

Allison had to muffle a laugh and she heard the soft tinkling of Lotty's mobile as House set her back into her crib.

"That's a good girl. You get lots of sleep so you can terrorize the hospital like your brother and sister when you get older."

She heard him grab his cane off of her changing table and begin the walk back to the bedroom. She watched as he tried to hide his surprise when he saw her leaning against the wall. It wasn't often she surprised him anymore and she wanted to remember this for a long time.

"Hey," he said softly.

She just smiled in return and beckoned him towards their bedroom. He followed and after shutting the door softly and checking the baby monitor, he turned back to her.

"You startled me."

She smiled at him and crawled under the covers.

"You don't do that often."

"I know," she told him. "But I couldn't help but listen. Am I too boring to talk to your day about?"

He shook his head at her. "You know you're not. She smiled though, when I tell her how much fun I had. I think I should publish an article about comprehension in young children. I could make a killing. We could be like Donald Trump and his new, younger wife. I'll give you half when we split so you don't have to worry."

She smiled and he cherished the way her laugh sounded like tinkling charms. He had been getting soft lately but what really bothered him was the fact that he was okay with it. He had always upheld the reputation of being a miserable old bastard when all he wanted was what he had now. He had a beautiful, YOUNGER wife, three children, a newborn, and all of his financial problems were taken care of. He could die happy.

He noticed the look that she was giving him.

"What?"

She shook her head. "You looked like you were thinking deeply and I didn't want to interrupt it. You know how I love it when you're being thoughtful."

And it was true. For Christmas, he had given her a beautiful gold chain with a birthstone baby for each of the children. He had also given her a baby pink one for the new soon- to- be- born Lotty. She wore it all the time and had even purchased one with his birthstone in it. He had scoffed at it but she had caught him shining the charms later on that night.

"You're doing it again."

His voice pushed her out of her memory.

"Doing what?"

"You're re-shelving all of your memories and if one accidentally slips like it did last time, you're going to be in trouble, missy."

About a month ago, she had fallen asleep at work and dreamed about the time he rented out an entire movie theater for their two-year anniversary to see the first movie they had seen together. What she hadn't found out until later was that Foreman and Chase had seen fit to record her out loud talking and play it at the next annual Casino Night. They had both received good whacks with his cane and had to apologize by doing all of House's clinic hours for the next month. Cuddy had agreed with this policy since a hysterical immunologist was not something she wanted to see again and extended the punishment even further by making Foreman do all of House's hours and Chase do all of Allison's hours. They had also bought them a night on the town and to this day, House kept a voice recorder in his office for good backlash.

"I won't, don't worry."

He studied her for a moment and then crawled into bed with her. They settled down together and House's voice broke the silence, heating her head with his breath.

"Do you think she'll be like the twins?"

She paused. "Would that be a bad thing?"

"No," he argued slightly. "I just want a child who takes after you. I think some peace and quiet around here might be nice. I love the way the twins terrorize everyone but I think you might be lonely sometimes without anyone around who's like you."

She smiled into his chest.

"That's why Wilson and I talk so much."

He chuckled at this and then there was quiet.

"I wouldn't push her if she was like you."

Tears forming in her eyes at the feeling she was experiencing, she could only nod. They fell asleep with quiet in their minds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning was quick and painless. Get up, eat, struggle the twins into their clothes, drop them and the other children off at the day care, then go upstairs and get a cup of hot coffee. Allison wasn't supposed to be back yet but she told him earlier that night that if she waited any longer, his stuff would become a nice shade of pink. Not wanting to look like Wilson, he had steadily agreed to allow her to come back. She was only to do paperwork, but she had made a deal with him saying that as long as she took it easy, she wouldn't have to do all of the housework around the house. It was a foolproof plan to her and he like doing the cooking so it made all of their lives a little easier. Before they could head to the elevator to head up a floor to their office, Cuddy came peeling around the corner. House began clicking the button to get the elevator to move faster but Allison had a feeling that it didn't work lie that.

"You have another lawsuit."

House rolled his eyes and tapped his cane on the floor.

"Is that all? Because if so, you have to learn when making a dramatic entry is appropriate. Like Wilson behind you for example."

Cuddy turned around and when she didn't see Wilson, she turned back around, puzzled. Her puzzle expression turned to annoyance, however, when she was confronted with the image of a grinning House and apologetic Allison being shut into the elevator. When the doors completely closed, she gave an undignified shriek of anger and made for the stairs.

Meanwhile, House was grinning like an idiot.

"Did you see her face? How many times can you pull the same trick on the same person? Should I count? I bet it'll be an hour before she tries again."

Allison knew better than to argue and simply nodded. She wasn't going to fight about something he had been doing for years. If she fought with him, then it would only lead to him sleeping out on the couch. Besides, if she talked to him about it right now, then he would see Cuddy coming down the hallway. He turned to her and grinned. His grin slowly slipped away as he studied her face.

"She's right behind me isn't she?"

Allison nodded and House reluctantly turned around. He was met with the glaring eyes or the scariest woman in history. Well… Allison could give her a run for her money when he had declared an official prank day after seeing it on That 70' Show. Boy was she mad!

"You ran away from me!"

"I run away from you all the time. What's the difference this time?"

"I was trying to talk to you!"

"I was trying to ignore you!"

"It wasn't just about the lawsuit!"

"For the last time, woman. I will NOT SLEEP WITH YOU!"

"JULIE is having her BABY you moron!"

House stood still for a moment and then shifted the pressure from one leg to the other.

"What? But it's a month and a half too early!"

Cuddy smirked at being able to get his attention finally. "Julie was rushed in about an hour ago and Wilson is going stir crazy because Allison was supposed to be answering her cell. She wants her in the delivery room and she won't let Wilson in because she thinks that as a doctor, he'll freak her out with all the possibilities that could go wrong."

House paused for a moment and then after giving Allison a quick kiss, he raced towards the elevator again. She turned to Cuddy and sighed.

"I'm needed?"

Cuddy nodded and she trotted off in the direction that her husband had ran… limped, whatever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a boy. Alexander James Wilson was now three minutes old. House walked in with Wilson and he pulled Allison over to him. Allison smiled up at him through her sweaty bangs. Julie had made her work out with her to help the contractions.

"You okay? The baby?"

"I'm fine, the baby's fine, and Julie's fine. But I don't think that Julie wants to go through with this ever again. She's already said that she gives me much more credit than she did before because I've done this twice with one birth as twins. I told her that it gets easier if you have someone WORTHY of her anger to direct it to. She laughed at that and told me I was being funny. I wasn't joking."

House chuckled and she hugged him.

"I give lots of credit too."

He looked down at her, confused.

"I thought giving birth was bad but I was grossed out the entire time I was standing next to her! It's not funny GREG!"

He had started to laugh and she swatted him on the arm. Wilson motioned them over and they gazed down at his new son. He had blonde hair and blue eyes He was perfect. House leaned over and gazed into his eyes.

"Hey, little man. You try and hit on my daughter and I'll squash you before you can say 'oncologist'."

Julie looked over at Allison and the two of them shared a smile because they had already discussed this. It would be a wild ride but it would also be worth every minute.

* * *

_**Sobs** I know you all are sad because there's only one chapter left but please be patient. I won't post it until next week because I have a specific idea so I need to be careful writing it. Please review and let me know. If you have any ideas for the finale, let me know that too so I can consider whether or not I'll add it. Peace be with you and thank you all for supporting me!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: This is the last one for this story. I might post one or two individual stories about the future but until then, this is it. I know you all are disappointed and want me to keep writing… j/k. I know you all accept that it is at an end and I hope that in the future, you all come back and read it again and again. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and here we go!_

* * *

House sat on his couch and stared at the Tivo on the screen. He really didn't want to get off the couch but knew that eventually, his children would rouse him. He thought back to his children and remembered what he most dearly preserved in his head. 

Emma and Nathaniel in their first day of school.

The twins getting into fight after fight while growing up.

Becca finding Allison's pregnancy test when she was six.

Lotty using his cane to hold herself up to take her first steps.

Everyone destroying his parent's backyard on the family's annual visit.

Michael being born.

Lotty stealing Allison's makeup so she could be 'pretty like mommy'.

These were all memories that were cherished. But now all they were only memories. Now, everyone was doing their own thing.

Emma was in school on a full- paid soccer scholarship to Cambridge. She had accidentally kicked the scout in the head with the ball when she tried out but the scout was so impressed that she received a full scholarship instead of only half. House had a picture of her in her uniform on top of the cabinet. She looked just like Allison and quite literally had to beat the boys off of her. He sent her a cane for her birthday to make it easier to grip.

Nathaniel was in his first year of medical college to be a doctor just like his parents. It was redundant but it was also fitting for his personality. When he had bought all of his medical textbooks, he surprised the teachers by having them all read and memorized by the first day. He was actually doing second year classes on the side. House gave him his stethoscope since he retired on his last year of high school.

Becca was in her junior year of high school and she wanted to be a writer. She always joked around that if she published a book about her life, she'd have to label it as fiction since no one would ever believe the antics that were pulled around the house. She found out about being adopted when she was ten and was fine with it. She told Allison and him that she always knew in her heart but since she pulled pranks and sarcastically told the nurses off just like rest of them, she didn't mind as much. She said she knew they were family because of their bond. Allison had cried and House had given her a tissue. Then Becca farted and everything was fine. She was about halfway through her book when House gave her a list of comments that he had used on Cuddy. Cuddy still hasn't forgiven him about giving Becca more ammo against her.

Lotty was in her first year of high school and BOY CRAZY! She claimed that Wilson's kid was going to marry her and if he didn't…well, it got a little 'R' from there. She was a tutor her first day and although she's a freshman, she got to be on the upperclassmen science team. Biology was her passion and she would dissect anything that came across her path. It was funny up until Allison found her small jar of ant bodies that she was making a medical journal about. After a loud and violent argument, they agreed to keep her 'studies' outside the house. House went out and promptly bought her enough things to make a small lab. He slept on the couch for a few days but it was worth it.

Michael was a definite surprise. He was born six years after Lotty was and no one could have been more surprised then him. Cuddy had jokingly referred to Michael's existence as the cause of 'his sperm making one last stand and then running for it'. It was crude, but true. Michel was still in elementary school and home sick at the moment so that was why House was looking for cartoons he had saved.

"Dad?"

He looked over and saw his son standing in the doorway to the living room, wiping his nose. He motioned for him to come over and Michael plopped on the couch next to him.

"When are we going to have another family thing?"

The last big family gathering was at Christmas and that had been three months ago. Because Michael was the youngest, he hardly got to see all of his siblings in one place. House flipped through a few more selections.

"I don't know. Maybe during spring break when everyone has off."

He REALLY wanted to meet Nathaniel's new girlfriend. She talked with him once and House wanted to ask whether or not she had ever done naughty hotline commercials. His son would be furious but it wasn't his fault that she had a good voice. He made the mistake of telling Allison about it and she had forbid him to say anything… which just made it more probable that he would. You would honestly think that she would realize this by now. Michael leaned back on the couch and smiled as he brought up an old episode of ER. It was a game that they played whenever he was sick and it was called "Find as many disconnected cords that are being used like they're actually working". So far, they had found a minimum of two in each episode. Then they would talk about the procedures that Michael found cool. That kid was going to be a motorcycle tricker one day, that much was sure.

"Can we have ice cream?"

House looked over and saw the pitiful eyes staring at him. He sighed and heaved himself off of the couch to the kitchen. Allison's eyes were the hardest to refuse. Almost two decades of marriage and he still had problems with it. All of the children had Allison's eyes except for Becca, but then, even hers was close. He scooped some of the ice cream into the bowl and groaned to himself. Cuddy wouldn't let him visit the hospital anymore since the last time he had visited. He had brought all five kids to say hi and…well… the nurses almost went on strike and they actually had someone who had been shot try to leave for another hospital. House had sat back and watched his children play ER to random people but Allison had snitched to Cuddy who came running down and kicked them all out. She was a spoilsport. She was also the new head of diagnostics, though, so she had the right to be mad. He had taken her out to their first date restaurant and rented a huge hotel room that night. He was so very proud of her and she knew it. From time to time, she would call him for consults and they would have a flashback together.

He grabbed the ice cream and limped back to the couch. Michael eagerly grabbed the bowl and began scarffing down the sugary goodness. Sugar in front of him, TV playing in the background, and all of his children were safe. What more could anyone ask for?

"Oh dad?"

"Huh?"

"Aunt Cuddy left a message for you on the answering machine. Here, let me play it."

He pressed the button and his old boss' voice began to ring out.

"YOU OLD MORON! I TOLD you that Nathaniel couldn't practice at this hospital and you told him he could ANYWAYS! And tell Michael to stop pranking my office phone because I've lost three secretaries in the last week! And tell Allison to stop calling you for consults! She won't listen to me and I've had enough HOUSE CALLS! NO PUN INTENDED DAMN YOU! SO KNOCK IT OFF and let me do my job professionally. Oh, hi Allison. I was just leaving a message."

The phone clicked off and House looked over at his son while ruffling his hair.

"Good boy."

* * *

_I'd like to give thanks where it's needed and here it is! Thank you all for everything and I look forward to the final reviews. Love you all. Peace –Amanda__**Reviewers **_

AlThatGlittersIsGold

Ammy

Anon

Ariz33

Auntie Theo

Bellmont- Bellamy

Bemorechill

Bmax

Buffle

Canyr12

Celwen

Dani

Darknewfieangel

Dontwastemytime

DrDimensio

Earthy Greendragon

EmeraldEyes

EternalConfusion

FiveByFive13

Houselove

HouseLuvr

HousesBoxers

Isheebishee

J Daisy

Jenjohnson

Joee1

Kiana3

Mac3

Mac3

MeGs

Michelle

MLN

Mrs.JordanHoyt

Nlwhis

Paganmelly

Paganmelly

Requiem-of-Forsaken-Life

RonMione4eva

SimpleNClean92

Spuffy-Spike-91

Storm Herder

Theshowpopper

Tia

TrinityBlade

WhoKMH

Wrestkelly

_**People who added me to favorites**_

Aroa

Buffle

Crayolalover

Darknewfieangel

Freeagent

Houselove

HouseLover

Insert Witty Name Here

Jenjohnson

Mac3

MelodyRosewater

MLN

Ninavs

Princess Nekita

Sassy lady

SawyersLostLuver

Storm Herder

Theshowpopper

Volleyball-Star123

Weezle13

Werepuppy Black

X3HouseLover

_**People added me to alert **_

A.Riddle

Alias.of.me

Ariz33

Atumnhaze

Auntie Theo

Aw6

Becky207

Belmont-Bellamy

Blackshewolf-in-darkness

Buffle

Carby6

CatchHouse21

Darknewfieangel

Emma knightly

Flopsy

Frangipanisista

Freeagent

GreysGIRL

HouseLuvr

Invisible Sun

Isis976

Jessyca1

Joise

Kiana3

Louie91

Mac3

MelodyRosewater

Mrs.JordanHoyt

My Love Is Pure

Nenokas

Neptuneskiff

Rouge Agent

Sarah-elf princess

Silentlamb

Siren of Hell

TheDragonclawMistress

Theshowpopper

Tvrox

Weezle13

WhoKMH

Wrestkelly

_Thank you all again and remember…Amanda loves you. Lol._


End file.
